


Eren, your kicking me!

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, really short, there's only like 14 lines of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten





	Eren, your kicking me!

“Eren, stop kicking me!”  
“i’m not kicking you..”  
“you are to!”  
“i am not!”  
“yes you are, stop denying i- get off of me!”  
“no. Complain and get laid on”  
“EREN!”  
“shhh”  
“no! get off of me!”  
“shhh-”  
“ere-”  
“sh sh shhh”  
“..”  
“Shhhh.”


End file.
